


Ignorance Is Not Always Bliss

by sterekinallcaps (SterekInAllCaps)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional, Future Tense, Gen, M/M, No Dialogue, One-Shot, Post 3a
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 23:52:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekInAllCaps/pseuds/sterekinallcaps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles will find out that Derek left Beacon Hills. He will not take it well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ignorance Is Not Always Bliss

When Stiles finds out that Derek is leaving, he will dial Derek’s number, listen as it rings out, pace for a few seconds, then try again. He will keep repeating this process until his feet are sore and his fingers begin to cramp. He’ll end up calling a total of 27 times, leaving 38 text messages, and biting all of his nails down to the skin.

He will ignore the rapid thump of his heat against his ribcage as he silently begs that Derek will pick up the phone and everything will be alright again.

* * *

When Derek doesn’t answer a single call or text, Stiles will get in his Jeep, and ride out to his loft. On his way there, he will keep calling, texting, leaving voicemails. The speed limit will be disdained, some laws will be broken. Only half of his focus will be on the road, and the rest will be on his phone. It would be set as loud as it can, left in the cup holder for quick access.

He will ignore the lump in his throat, will act as if it’s not really there at all, and continue down the road.

* * *

When Stiles finally arrives at Derek’s loft, he will find it the exact opposite of how he last seen it. It will look as if the place had been vacant for months, and there wouldn’t be one piece of evidence that Derek was ever there. Gone would be the blankets that were slung over the couch, and the faint smell of smokey pine that Stiles had grown to associate with Derek. Stiles will walk to his bedroom, check the closet, and find it empty.  The dresser, the nightstand, and the bathroom will be found the same way.

He will ignore the heaviness in his heart, the heartbreak and despair weighing down on his chest. His eyes will burn with the sting of fresh tears, ones that are a mix of anger and regret, but he’ll refuse to let them flow down his cheeks. Instead, he will let out a series of yells that is almost as broken as he is.

* * *

 

When Stiles gets back home, he will lay down. He will idly stare up at the ceiling for a few hours before he decides to place one last call to Derek, one that he knows that Derek will never hear. He talks of everything that happened, of how he went to his house, of the mixture of feelings that is currently swirling around in the pit of his stomach. He sounds delirious and his throat is raw and dry from all his yelling, but he will continue to talk anyway. He won’t be very sure how long he talked, but when the time limit for the voicemail is over, he will throw his phone against the furthest wall without much thought.

This time, he will not ignore his racing heart, the lump in his throat, or the heaviness in his chest. He will welcome the pain that is recognized as heartbreak. The funny thing is that no matter how much he’ll try to calm himself down enough to get some rest, anything he thinks of will cause an image of Derek to come to mind, and he’ll get all choked up again.

He’ll roll over on his side to try to get some sleep, but he will end up crying instead. There’ll be no beginning, no end to it, just a long downward spiral of sorrow.

 

**Author's Note:**

> And that's a wrap! I wrote this in like two hours (snack breaks included of course) and I didn't have a beta, so all mistakes are my own.


End file.
